


【崔韩率x你】星星酿酒

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -年下ooc





	【崔韩率x你】星星酿酒

**Author's Note:**

> “倘若有人要我说出为什么我爱他，我会感到不知如何表达，而只好这样回答：‘因为是他，因为是我。’”

01

游学回来，时差给我徒增了不少睡意，加上飞机旅途劳累，实在是顶不住。我刚回到家，来不及收拾行李，便抄起睡衣走向浴室，把水龙头打开放满一浴缸的热水。

看见洗手台上有买了只用了一次的彩虹浴球，便顺手丢进去，云朵后面冒着彩色的泡泡，我把自己丢进热水里，又用手指戳着没有完全融化的小云朵。

“叮咚。”

—是我手机的提示音，准确来说是snapchat的提示音。

我捋了捋搭在肩头的发丝，拎起手机。打开snapchat，好友列表的卡通头像隔壁红色的小方块提示着我点开。

是游学时候认识的住家的儿子发来的照片。

照片里是他和自家狗狗的合照，大狗半张开嘴巴被他抱着，他也咧开嘴笑着。

—这是什么青春荷尔蒙的无差别攻击啊！

我心里这么想着，嘴上却喃喃说道：

“名字叫崔韩率，倒也挺帅的。”

02

把自己丢在床上九个小时之后，我盯着天花板，因为时差已经醒了一小时却又不想动身的我，最终还是因为响了好几次的snapchat，光着脚走到桌前拔下充电线，拿起手机又回到床上。

又是男孩发来的信息。

“我刚刚去遛狗了哦。”

“妈妈喊我去超市带一点水果，所以出门啦。”

“看了一会动漫，真的很有趣呢！”

“该去和爸爸为草坪除草了，运动时间！”

“醒了吗？”

我翻了个身，打下“我刚醒。”几个字后正准备放下手机，又立马收到了回复，便跟他聊起了天，睡意就一点点消失了。

03

想起刚认识他的时候的模样，穿着五彩斑斓的T恤，褐色的卷发软塌塌搭在脑门上，又恰巧分开露出红色的发带。

笑起来绝对是晴天的大太阳一般明媚，伸出手询问我的名字，又认真说出来的样子让我心颤。

—

我打开电脑，正准备开始查阅邮件，又收到崔韩率的信息。

“你有空的话…能和我打电话聊天吗姐姐？”

“好。”我不假思索，明明手头上也不算有空。

大概来算，我已经两天没有听见他的声音了，倒也开始想念了。男孩有点低沉的声音跟我唠着学校发生的事情，时不时又问我要不要休息一下。

或许是我嗜睡的本性又暴露了，不由自主地打了个哈欠，顺势又伸了个懒腰。

“你要不要去睡觉？”

“嗯…没事，还好不是很困啦。”

“姐姐呀，困了就去睡，不困我陪你，你醒了就给我发信息，我醒了回你就好。”

—好的，我睡了。

04

Snapchat给我和崔韩率的对话框后面加的小火苗越来越多，我也习惯了时不时看看手机，他也总能及时回复我。

大事小事我们都分享，有什么问题都一起讨论帮助对方解决。

—

“嗳，你怎么这么有空，基本上除了睡觉都能秒回我信息，是不是分分秒秒看着手机没有学习？你这样你妈妈会担心的啊…”

我怕是小时候被奶奶说多了，这些话倒背如流。

“我没有，我有好好学习的！”不用想都知道他现在肯定是一副不服气的样子。

“好的好的，所以到底是为什么？”

“…”

“喜欢你的人自然一直有空，什么都懂，无所不能啊。”

—完蛋了，我的嘴角你快下来！

05

崔韩率说要来我的国家，我还以为是来旅游，没想到他说的是定居。我匆匆忙忙要帮他找房子。

却又被他一句“我就不能跟你一起住吗？”堵住了嘴。

—所以为什么我之前坚决不喜欢年下呢？  
—现在是真的想不明白了。

—

“所以说你之前跟我异国，真的没有想我吗？”崔韩率转过头把下巴搁在我的膝盖上，亮晶晶的眼睛里是用星星酿的酒。

“对天发誓，所有你不在的无聊时光都可以用‘回忆我们上一次见面的小细节’和‘准备下一次和你见面的化妆品和衣服’来打发掉。

所以每天每天都想死你了。”

06

“问：现在可以吻到喜欢的人吗？”

“答：你等等，他来吻我了。”


End file.
